1. Field of the Invention
Paint is stripped from EPDM parts and the parts are repainted with polyurethane enamel ommiting the normally required pretreatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to prevent damage to automobiles, many metal parts of automobiles most likely to be subject to impact, have been replaced by EPDM rubber parts. The EPDM parts are painted to match the color of the automobile. Getting paint to stick to the ethylene-propylene-non-conjugated-diene terpolymer known as EPDM and to produce an esthetically pleasing coating has historically been a problem. Possibly the best method of obtaining a good paint job most of the time is to coat the EPDM surface with 1.4 miligrams of benzophenone per square inch then treat the coated surface with ultraviolet light. Unfortunately many parts having too much paint buildup or not passing rigorous testing were produced using the best method. Attempts at stripping the paint from the defective parts, recoating with benzophenone, retreating with ultraviolet light, and repainting the parts were unsuccessful.